Love will never End
by MarinO
Summary: What about if there're actually 8 seishis? It will make The Mikos works harder. So Miaka will have find 8. It is for the sake of this world TamahomeMiaka , ChichiriOC , SuboshiYui


**Marino-san : **Hurrah! My 1st FanFic about Fushigi Yuugi! Thought, I already have another account… But forgot what e-mail I've used… (sounds silly, huh?) bows deeply I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so soooooooorryyyyyy! For all of them who've been waiting for the next chapters of my Fan Fictions in my old and 1st account! Oh, By the way… I'm tired of Yaoi (but! I still like Hotohori/Nuriko)… So, I've made an OC(s). Right… Bet you've read the summary, huh? Sorry I've added one more seishi in each Group(Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu). And I'm really sorry cuz' I messed up with it… Kay, let's start! Dun' wanna' waste time, do ya'? Please Read and then Review… I will totally appreciate that! XD

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters! It belongs to Yuu Watase! But I only own this Fan fiction…! Cause' I'm the one who've made it! grins widely

「よしく!」

Love will never end  


_Chapter 1,_

_Confusing? Oh, wait… I can explain!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Who! Who's that!" Miaka wakes up. It seems that she had a nightmare. But…

Miaka pulls Tama-neko off from her face. "Oh, just you…" She sighed. Miaka jumps off from her bed. Wearing her sandals. When she just touched the door, Nuriko comes in.

"HELLO MIAKAA! MORNING!" Nuriko opened the door. But she can't find Miaka anywhere.

"Huh? Miaka? Where are you?" Nuriko looked around.

"NURIKOOOOOO! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!" Miaka appeared behind the door. Nuriko sweat dropped.

"Oh! There you are! What are you doing behind the door?" Asked Nuriko.

"I just wanted to go outside, then you suddenly appears. Banging the door!" Said Miaka.

"Ha ha ha! Egh, sorry. Just saying good morning, you know! We'll be leaving" Nuriko leaves. Miaka sighed then smiled.

"What did you say? …" Miaka replies. They go back to their room and changes their clothes. Miaka grinned while looking at herself in the mirror.

'_Somehow… I'm really glad I've gotten into the book. If not, my life would be so totally lame! Okay… We've found Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Mitsukake… That's all 6 seishis and we just have to find 2 left…_ **(A/N **I've told you in the summary! _Yamino and Chiriko! I wonder what do they look like,… And also, Tamahome will be back after we find all of them!'_ thinks Miaka.

Suddenly, she remembered about her friend Yui. Who has become the Priestess of Seiryuu. Or… Become her enemy and also Tamahome who's in Kutou right now… Miaka shook her head.

'No, no, no, no, no! I have to concentrate on finding the other star warriors, summon the Suzaku, and… I will be friends with Yui again! Also… I will be together with Tamahome for sure!' She thinks.

"Okaay! Everybody, let's gooo!" Said Miaka, pointing to the road.

"It's a rare thing you're forgetting about foods…" told Nuriko.

"A… Okay, I'll eat!" Miaka ran to the dining room as quick as she can.

"sweat drop why are you telling her, Nuriko…?" Asked Tasuki.

"Sorry… Can't handle it…" Replies Nuriko.

Right. Now, everyone's ready. They go searching for the other seishi. On they journey, they met a group of youkai(demons). Miaka looks frightened.

"Wh… What are they?" Asked Miaka.

"Becarefull. They are Demons, na no da!" Explain Chichiri.

Tasuki smirks, "Hahah! Youkais huh? Leave them to me! With my fan, I'll defeat all of them for sure! Rekka—"

"Wait a second!" Stopped Nuriko. Tasuki fell. The Youkais started attacking them.

"Kyaaa! Heelp!" Miaka yelled. Now helped by Nuriko.

"You fool idiot! Why are you stopping me!" Shouted Tasuki.

"BECAUSE…! YOU WILL DESTROY THE HOUSES INFRONT OF US!" Nuriko shouted back.

"Argh! Now what da'(do) we da'(do)!" Tasuki gone mad.

"Daa! I can feel someone's chi coming! We must be careful, no da!" Chichiri announced.

"Try to defeat them!" Said Nuriko.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STOPPIN' ME FROM USING REKKA SHINEN WITH MY TESSEN! THEY'RE KEEP COMING YA KNOW!" Tasuki yelled, but Nuriko threw a Youkai on him. Tasuki, in SD style shouted.

"Why'd you do that!"

"To shout your mouth! Baka!" Nuriko shouted back. Of course we all knew that they won't have any problem fighting youkais… But, they keep coming you see… Suddenly, they heard a sigh. Everyone blinked.

"D… Did anyone heard what I've just heard?" Asked Miaka.

"Yes na no da! A sigh!" Said Chichiri.

"OH COME ON! FIGHT THESE STUPID YOUKAIS!" Yelled Tasuki. He's been yelling for many times. "Hey ya' red hair! Will ya' stop that yellin'?" Said a voice. It appears from… Nowhere?

"It's that voice again." Said Mitsukake. "Hey, Chichiri! Can you sense his or her chi?" Asked Miaka(who is actually protected by Tasuki now... He know some martial arts technique, thought.)

"Daa… There! On the tree, I think! no da!" Pointed Chichiri. "Okay! Now, REKKA— SHINEEEN!" Tasuki swung his tessen to the tree. Fires are there, burning the tree. "Ha ha ha! I've defeated that guy!" Tasuki laughed proudly. But Miaka punched him.

"HEEEY!"

"TASUKI! How about if that person you've burned is our Ally! Yamino or Chiriko!" Miaka Yelled Angrily. Tasuki jumped. "O… OH NO! WHAT'VE I DONE! H… HEY YA'! OVER THERE! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AREN'T YA'!" Tasuki pointed to the tree. Talking to it.

"Ahou(fool)… Who're ya' talkin' to anyway, Red hair?" The voice appeared again. In front of them. There's someone wearing a coat that hid her body. **(A/N** You could go to http/onigiri.faith.at/tensenart14.jpg to see the fan art of her I've made. I'd really appreciate it if you would give even a little bit comment! v(o)They can only see her face.

"AH! YOU! HOW DARE YA' TO CALL ME A FOOL!" Tasuki Yelled.

"OI! YOU'RE DA' ONE WHO'S LOOKIN' FOR ME BACK THEN! YOU BAKA RED HAIR!" the woman yelled. "WHAT DID YA' SAY!" Tasuki yelled again.

"YOU'RE—A—DEAF!" She said. Tasuki gone mad. He is now going to say any bad words. "HA! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT A FEMALE AT ALL! YOU'RE A WO-MALE JUST LIKE NURIKO, RIGHT!" He said. Nuriko whispered to her… Eh… Himself. "I'm going to kill him." Chichiri in a SD style, sweat dropped. "Calm down, no da…" He said.

"Nope! I'm an exact woman ya' see! Now, lemme' do sumthin' first, then take care of ya'!" She said. She takes her strange-shaped spear from her back, and pointed it to the sky.

"Nami— Koogeki!" She said it out loud. In a second, they all could see a figure of a giant snake. Then, there's a wave of dark light hitting all of them. All of them. But only the youkais are dead. Miaka blinked.

"Ha… Ha? What was that?" She looked around. "I… I BELIEVE WE ALL GOT HITTED BY THAT BIG WAVE!" She cried.

"What is that?" Asked Tasuki.

"A Technique, Baka." Said the woman. Tasuki's really annoyed. "OKAY! I'LL PROVE THAT YOU'RE A WO-MALE TO EVERYONE NOW!" He said, he pulled her coat. (luckily, she wears a long-sleeve inside the coat,… ).

But everything became clear after they all saw her chest…

"Ta… Tasuki…" Called Miaka.

"O… Ow…" Tasuki said.

"Y… Y… YOU STUPID FOOL IDIOT RED HAIRED IMMORTAL BRAINLESS PERVERTED MAD DEAD JEEEEERRRKKK!" That woman punched Tasuki, Tasuki flies to the sky.

_**At that Woman's house…**_

"My name is An Waoshu. Nice to meet you all! Except for that jerk…" Said Waoshu. "What!" Tasuki snapped.

"Oh, hello Wao-chan! My name is Yuuki Miaka. I'm the priestess of Suzaku! Nee,… How did you do that technique? Why don't we get hurt?" Asked Miaka directly to the point.

"Well—" Said Waoshu. Before she could finish her words, Chichiri comes into the topic in a SD style. "It's because Her weapon was Shensheng Mao, of course!" He said.

"WAAA! CHICHIRI!" Miaka jumped. "Good one! Ye'r pretty smart, aren't ya'?" She said. Chichiri sweat dropped. "I swear you are a female Tasuki… na no da…" He said.

"So tell me, Wao-chan… Do you know any person called Yamino or Chiriko?" Asked Miaka.

"Yamino? Well that's—" Suddenly, a group of people from Kutou attacked her house.

"AAAARGH! HOW MANY WARRIORS DO YOU KUTOU HAVE ANYWAY!" Yelled Waoshu stressed. _'Kutou!'_ Miaka startled. "We are here to kill all of the Suzaku." Said one of them.

'_Oh no… They're after us!'_ Miaka shocked.

"BUT YOU'VE KILLED MY PARENTS AND SISTERS!" Waoshu yelled again.

"We're just having fun. And there're another Suzaku here!" They started attacking. With their speed, they make all of them confused.

"Damn it! Youkai! Then Kutou!" Tasuki muttered.

"Chichiri!" Called Waoshu.

"Yes, no da?" He response.

"You can do teleportation right?" Asked Waoshu.

"Yeap! Na no da! So, what do you want me to do, no da?" Chichiri replies. Waoshu grinned to him.

"Oh no! What'd we do! They're too fast!" Said Nuriko. "How should I kn— WAAAA!" Tasuki surprised looking at a human-sized cobra snake's in the house. They think it is an enemy for them, but it is attacking the 2 warriors that has been sent by Nakago. And on the cobra's back, there's a glowing red symbol that means "pure". They all, except for the missing Chichiri blinked.

"So… Is this snake's one of the… Seishi?" Asked Nuriko.

"No! No! No! Daa! Not snake, but it's Yamino!" Said Chichiri, appeared from nowhere. "So Yamino is a snake!" Miaka startled.

"No, na no da!" Said Chichiri. The cobra looked at him, and Chichiri nodded. He gave the Shensheng Mao to it, and it appeared again to be— Waoshu!

"Yo!" She greets them. "And thank you Chichiri for helping me went to somewhere they don't know to cast the spell!" She said.

"So… Yo… You're…" Tasuki said.

She nodded and showed them her left back shoulder. There's the symbol.

"Suzaku no Miko, by the name of Yamino. I sware I'll protect you as long as I'm alive." She talks just like a boy.

Miaka smiled. She looked up at the sky.

'_Tamahome… We've found the 7th seishi… We just have to find one left… Then you'll be back, right? Wish you were here…'_ She really can't stop thinking about the one she loved the most. Tamahome.

_**---------------------------------**_

_** Tamahome**_

In Kutou, Tamahome also can't stop thinking about Miaka. He's worried about her health, and herself. He always wished to get back to Konan and see her again. Even if he's spoiled by Yui here... But he can't feel really good without the only woman he loves in this world. Miaka.

'_Miaka… I wonder how she's been doing lately._

_I hope she's alright._

_Just because she's doing her job_

_Doesn't mean that she has to suffer from all the pain she had._

_I know that she's hurt…_

_But she's always hiding it from all of us._

_Even me,_

_Wonder if she had found the other seishis_

_Suzaku,_

_Please protect her_

_I will keep protecting her from the distance._

_And please don't let her suffer from all the pain.'_

_**---------------------------------**_

_** Back to the Suzaku's…**_

They slept in a village that is full of bat hanging on the tree. Miaka heard someone playing a beautiful-flute-melody this afternoon. But no one heard them. Miaka's still wondering about the melody…

They all goes to sleep.

But then, Miaka heard someone playing the flute again. It's such a beautiful-melody, so Miaka woke up to discovers it.

'_I can't woke Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake up… They'll get mad of me… Huh? Wait… Where's Yamino?' _Miaka looked around the house first. He saw Yamino cooking a fish in the kitchen.

"WOW! FISH!" Said Miaka.

"Waqz! What the!" Yamino jumped.

"Hey, I'm hungry anyway! Where did you get that?" Asked Miaka.

"Ha? Just Chiri, ya' know. He said he just fish to calm down. So I asked Him' if I could have some of his fish, ya' know'…" She said in a calm voice.

"sweat drop Believe me… You're a female Tasuki… Eh! Hey, Yamino… Accompany me please! I'm searching for the source of the melody!" Said Miaka, so to the point as usual.

"Huh? I dunno' what d'ya' mean… But 'kay if that's really important… D'uh!" She said, but Miaka isn't listening, she's eating her fish.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YA' DOIN'! THAT FISH'S MINE THOUGHT! GIVE IT BACK!" They goes out from the house they're actually staying. The melody's really fantastic. "Geez, that person played the flute very well!" Said Miaka grinning.

"Ya' rite… I had nothin' to da(do)' bout that…" Replied Yamino lazily. She has no interest in flutes, thought… They don't even realize there's someone on the tree. Someone from Kutou. **(A/N** I'm tired with Kutou… They are everywhere... (¬¬;)

"Heheh! Let's see how my beautiful bats attack them!" Said that person who's hanging on the tree. Smirking. Suddenly, a group of bats attacked them(mob). But most of them attacked Miaka. The flute-playing stopped.

"Kyaaa! Yamino! Help!" Cried Miaka. Yamino just uses some martial art technique that she knows… Just a little bit. It's because she doesn't bring her Mao(Spear).

"Damn it! Oi! Miaka! Ya' can defend yerself for a while rite'? Okay, I've got sumthin' to da'(do)!" She said. Miaka nodded.

"Un! I'll try!" She said. But she can only see Yamino like… Falling asleep under a tree.(actually, sending her soul to Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, etc. Cause it won't work by just sending her chi…)

"YAMINOOO! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP IN TIMES LIKE THIS!" Miaka yelled in SD style.

Yamino's soul is sent to them.

"_Hey, Nuri! Mitsu! Chiri! Suki! Wake up!" _Her soul said, because her soul can't touch them… Chichiri's the 1st one who got up, then the others.

"Nggh… What happened?" Asked Nuriko.

"WAAAAAAA! Ya… Ya… Yamino's body's almost transparent!" Tasuki Shouted.

"Calm down, no da! It's only her soul I believe, na no da!" Said Chichiri.

"_Good, yer rite'! Now Chiri, Nuri, Suki, and Mitsu! Miaka's in troub thought! A group o' stupid bats attacked us. Mob, ya' know…" _Continues her sent soul.

"WHAAT! What're ya' doin' anyway! And hu's Chiri, Nuri, Suki, en' Mitsu!" Asked Tasuki.

"_Shuddup and come here would ya'! It's our Priestess we're talkin' about! Talk bout' that later! Chiri, I'll send my chi to ya' so ya' know where r' we! Got that, d'uh?" _

"Dresser (what he's trying to say was 'Yes Sir'…), na no da!" The group went there as Yamino woke up.

"Sorry, Miaka. Sendin' ma soul to the others!" She starts defending Miaka again. The others came.

"Leave this to me! Rekka SHINEN!" Tasuki swung his Tessen. And burnt almost all the bats. But the bats are still alive.

"Oh no! No matter what we do, the bats are still coming!" Cried Miaka. Suddenly, they heard a confusing flute Melody. And the bats are hitting themselves to the trees and faint.

"Argh…! T… Th… This Melody…!" The spy from Kutou fell from the tree. A figure of someone appears. He or she fell. Miaka and the others went to look at him. It's that person who played the flute. He's hurt. And they saw a Suzaku symbol on him.

"Hello... My name is... Chiriko." Said Chiriko Weakly.

-------------------------------------------

**Marino-san : **Okay, that's it for today, hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading chappie 1!

**Tasuki** : Hey wait! Why's she calling me Suki!

**Yamino :** Come on, Suki... I know you like it! HAHAHAH!

**Tasuki :** That's why I hate woman! ... Even ifthis one's different from the others...

**Nuriko :** So I should call you Suki too!

**Tasuki :** NURIKO!

**Marino-san** : I think the fact that "SUKI" hates woman is because he's looking for the right one!

**Yamino :** Yes! Suki is searchin' for love! S-U-K-I I-S S-E-A-R-C-H-I-N' F-O-R L-O-V-E!

**Tasuki :** I'm not! #$(! STUPID SNAKE!

**Chichiri :** Calm down, no da!

**Yamino :** Why's Chiri saying "NO DA" every time, anyway…?

**Marino-san, Chichiri, Yamino, & Nuriko : **Hope you enjoy that!

**Tasuki :** I'M NOT ENJOYING IT!


End file.
